fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Identity Theft
Identity Theft (氏名の窃盗, Shimei no Settō) is an extremely powerful, corrupted variation of Seith Magic that is employed by Nōbu. Due to the lack of ethics behind the use of this magic, it is deemed as both Lost and Forbidden by the . Description Identity Theft is a magic that, like all forms of Seith Magic, focuses on the aspect of "soul" (魂, tamashī) within a mage's life. While conventional Seith Magic makes use of the magical power within one's soul in order to increase combat capabilities, Identity Theft does nothing of the sort and yet is classified as far more dangerous and unethical than the former examples of Seith Magic. This is due to the method of acquiring souls and the nature in which they are used. Identity Theft, as its name might imply, allows one to steal the souls of individuals. However, there are certain requirements that must be met in order to achieve the end goal of this magic, making it almost ritualistic in nature. Firstly, the user must have killed the target they are attempting to steal the soul of. While the exact reason for this is unexplained, Nōbu describes it in the following manner: "when you kill someone, their soul comes to fear you. I tap on this very fear...and steal the only permanence they have in their lives." Following the murder, the user must create a magical circle surrounding the corpse of the individual and subsequently make physical contact with the corpse by placing their palm on top of their chest. Upon doing so, the user enters in a trance-like state as their soul proceeds to establish itself within the confines of the magic circle alongside the soul of the deceased individual. At this stage, the user may decide to physically subdue the soul into entering the body of the user or compel them through words. In either case, this is the most important stage of the magic as it bears the most consequences for the user, of which there are aplenty. The primary weakness of the magic is less of a weakness and more of an aftereffect of the successful use of the magic. Due to the body of the user comprising more than a single soul, maintaining control is a much more difficult task, especially against those with particularly strong willpower. As such, most users — the most prominent example being Nōbu due to the sheer number he has assimilated — express signs of severe and , though they are, in fact, different identities attempting to subdue one another constantly. In terms of actual weaknesses of the magic, the most prominent lies in the fact that the soul, in the case of the user, is a metaphysical representation of the user's physical and mental state while attempting to steal another soul. As a consequence, if one is not in a healthy condition, one's soul can be overpowered, leaving both their body ripe for the taking but also negating the effects of the magic on every other soul stolen by the user thus far. Trivia *Permission was granted by Deus to create this magic. Category:Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Seith Magic